Destiny may want to change her fate with him
by fluffyloverx3
Summary: Kag has been waiting for Inu since she was 5 though Inu leave her to go out with kikyo. As Kag goes to Tokyo.U she meets sess can love bloom with all the twist and turns?


Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and co.

Authors note: Just to tell you guys there 18 years old :) also this is a sess and kag story since I'm a fan of sess and kag obviously. I picked Tokyo U. Since it's one of the hardest school to get in and stuff well my opinion. Well thanks for reading and enjoy. :)

**Title: Tokyo U. here I come xD**

**0o0o0o0o 13 years ago o0o0o0o0**

13 years ago

Kagome: "Hey inuyasha-kun"  
Inuyasha: "yeah"

Kagome: "lets go to Tokyo U. together when we grow up okay."

Inuyasha: "why?

Kagome: "cause that's where I want to go when I grow up and I don't ever want to be separated from you."

Inuyasha: "ughhh okay… (blushes)

**0o0o0o0o 13 years later "Monday" o0o0o0o0**

"INUYASHA YOU JERK" Kagome yelled. "What did I do but read your diary?" yelled Inuyasha, back at Kagome while dodging all her items. "You see that's the problem you read my diary, YOUR NEVER APPOSE TO READ A GIRLS DIARY!" Kagome said while throwing her pillow, clock, and pencils. "Aww come on, Kags it wasn't too bad.. I mean I only read a few pages..." "A FEW PAGES, A FEW! It wasn't a few, it was like a couple of the WHOLE THING!" Kagome yelled while throwing more things at inuyasha. "Well at least I know you like me… Now you don't have to go through the trouble of telling me." Inuyasha said with a grin while standing with his arms crossed. That was it Kagomes face turned red with fury and Inuyasha swore he saw smoke come out of her ears. "GET OUT! Get out! get out! get out!" Kagome screamed on the tops of her lungs. "Okay okay sheesh" Inuyasha said while dodging another load of stuff. Inuyasha closed her door and stood by it just incase she'll come out and say sorry but it was the complete opposite.

**0o0o0o0o Inside o0o0o0o0**

"Inuyasha you baka you never understand me" Kagome said in a whisper and started to cry. Mean while Inuyasha heard her with his hanyou ears and smelt her tears.

**0o0o0o0o Outside o0o0o0o0**

"Damn I must be such a jerk." Inuyasha said while leaning on the door and smirking. (He's not happy he's a jerk he's just smirking even though he's not happy.) "Sigh how am I going to break it up to her that I'm going out with kikyo…" buzzzzz buzzzzzzz (it's the phone vibrating just to tell you people.)

"Hello?" Inuyasha said.

"Hey Inuyasha honey it's me kikyo, did you tell my cousin yet?"

"Nope sorry hun."

"No biggy Inuyasha but you sure can make it up to me by going to the club tonight."

"Sure no problem hun, I got to go now."

"Okay see you there honey."

(Closes phone)

"See you there Kikyo…" Inuyasha whispred to himself while hanging up the phone. Inuyasha started to walk down the hall of Kagomes apartment building. Sometimes he had feelings for Kagome and sometimes he didn't. He was confused of him self.

**0o0o0o0o "Wednesday" o0o0o0o0**

"Hello?" Kagome said while answering her phone. "Hey Kagome! Are you read for the test?" Sango said with excitement. "Yep, it would be so shocking if I got into Tokyo U. in one shot huh?" Kagome said while giggling. "Pshh why would it be shocking you're an honor student off course you'll get in with one shot!" Sango said. "Well I have to go Sango, Inuyasha's here." Kagome said while getting her shoes on. "Hey Kagome I have to tell you something about Inuyasha… You see he has a gi-" "Sorry Sango got to go bye"

"Hey Inuyasha" Kagome said with a big smile. "Ready for the test?" Inuyasha said with a handsome grin. "Yep let's go!" Kagome said while walking with pride.

**0o0o0o0o Few hours later when test is over o0o0o0o0**

"Yikes Kagome that test was HARD!" Inuyasha said while rubbing the back of his head. "You think it was ….. I though it was easier then the stuff I studied for it." Kagome said while walking down the steps of the school. "Hey umm Kagome…. I have a-" "Just say it silly" Kagome said while looking at him. "Maybe he's going to ask me out finally, I mean he does care for me a lot so why not?" Kagome thought. "I have a girl friend named Kikyo" Inuyasha blurted out while mumbling the last few words. "You…. Kikyo….. How foolish of me" Kagome said while looking at her shoes. They seemed to be interesting to her for some reason. "I was about to tell you sooner but I didn't know how. I know you're my best friend… sorry I didn't tell you first." Inuyasha said while looking up at the bright sky. "Inuyasha I have to go, I just remembered I have to go somewhere." Kagome said while turning around to walk down the steps. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and asked if she wanted a ride though Kagome just shook her head no, yanking her wrist away and walked no ran down the steps.

"That stupid retarted jerk .. UGHH…."Kagome mumbled under her breathe while sitting on a bench. sigh "I shouldn't be angry at him I mean I can't force him to like me…." Kagome said to her self. Though inside she felt like she was breaking. She got up from the bench and was about to walk when she bumped into someone. "Sorry I didn't mean to bump into you I was just in a hurry to get ho-" Kagome stopped dead in her words when she looked at the man standing right infront of her. The man had a built body and was about 5 inches taller then Kagome. His hair was silver (I know its not silver but I cant say white I mean OLD PEOPLE HAVE WHITE HAIR!) that was up to his hips. Kagome knew right away he was a demon. "Watch where you're walking next time and ill give you a little reminder so you don't bump into people no more. Never look at the floor when walking, look in front of you." With that the man left. Kagome stared at his disappearing form in shock. _"Watch where you're walking next time and ill give you a little reminder so you don't bump into people no more. Never look at the floor when walking, look in front of you."_ "What a complete Jerk! I mean sure he's hot, but what a JERK!" Kagome said in her mind. Things just couldn't get any worse. First Inuyasha her crush for 13 years goes out with her cousin Kikyo then a demon that looks like a god comes and acts like a jerk. How could things get better. Kagome walked to Sunny Café. Since that was where she usually had a drink and where Sango work as part time.

"ding ding" (Those are the bells when you open the door.) "Omg Kagome the test is over already? Was it hard? Why are you here? Why do you look so down? Do you think you failed?" Sango asked. "Yes, the test is over and no, to me the test was easy. Why I'm here is to wait till you have your break so I can talk to you…. I really need a friend to talk to…. I don't really think I failed the test and why I look so down is going to be answered when you get your break." Kagome said while sighing write after she finished talking. "Well your right in time since in 1 minute, I get my 15 minute break." Sango said with a smile.

"So why are you so down today? Is it Inuyasha, because usually it is….And I bet you it is….." Sango said after she looked at Kagomes face and when she nodded. "So he finally told you…. I'm so sorry Kagome I should have told you sooner though I found out today and when I tried to tell you, you said you had to go." Sango said while looking at her hands then back at Kagome. Kagome just nodded which meant its okay. Sango got up from the table and made some tea for Kagome.

"I waited so long…" Kagome said while a tear fell. "I thought maybe…. Just maybe one day he'll like me… no….. Love me back the same way I did." Kagome said while more tears fell. Sango got up from her seat and sat next to her, to rub her back. "Its okay kag look on the bright side… You won't get heart broken no more and plus there so many other guys out there that's hotter then him." Sango told her. "Yeah ones, that are hot but complete idiots or jerks." Kagome said while sniffling. "Aww come on Kag." Sango said trying to cheer her up wasn't working well. "Hey why don't we watch a really funny movie after I finish wo-" "No, Sango it's alright forget it… lets meet up on Monday when the test results are out." Kagome said while getting up from her seat and drying her tears. "Be strong Kagome and don't worry about the baka." Sango said before Kagome left.

**0o0o0o0o Monday Test results for Tokyo U. are out o0o0o0o0**

"Number 305938 common number 305938" Kagome said in her head. "Sango did you find my number yet?" Kagome yelled over to her. "Nope still looking" Sango said. "Number 305925…. Number 305927….. Number 305935….. Number 305938….. Number305-" Kagome said in her mind ad stopped to look over the board again. "Sango! I got in I got into Tokyo U.!" Kagome cheered. "That's so cool! I have a friend that goes to Tokyo U. CONGRADULATIONS!" Sango said while cheering with her. "I wonder if Inuyasha got in." Kagome mumbled. "Ugh why do u care for that baka?" Sango said while having a look of disgust. "Doesn't his brother go to Tokyo U.?" Sango said all of a sudden. "Inuyasha had a bigger brother?" Kagome said with one brow up. "Yup though you must have never met him since he was in the United States. Plus it's his step brother and I heard he's really smart." Songo said whiling nodding her head. "What's his name?" Kagome said. "Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru takahashi." Sango said while smiling. Surly she was proud of remember his name from all those years after hearing his name from Miroku. "That's an awkward name…. Though ill remember it" Kagome said while smiling. "Hey want to go to the club to celebrate?" Snago asked. "Sure" Kagome said. "Okay I'll call Kouga, Miroku, Yume, Ayume, and Hojo… okay?" "Okie dokie Sango." Kagome said. "Yay's well see you at my place at 9 and we'll get there at 10 okay?" Sango asked kagome. "Okay bye" "Bye"

**0o0o0o0o Mean while o0o0o0o0**

"Inyasha After shopping lets go to the club at night" Kikyo said. "But I didn't even get into Tokyo U." Inuyasha said with a confused look. "Ugh Inuyasha silly were just gonna go for fun.. DUH…" Kikyo said with a smile. "Umm okay sure hun."

**0o0o0o0o Mean while somewhere else o0o0o0o0**

"Hey Sesshomaru I was wondering if you'll like to go to the Club with me today at night."

"Why do you think I would like to go to a club with you tonight Kagura?"

"Aww common Sesshomaru just this one time pleaseeeee I really need a date."

"I already broke up with you but still I must go through this nonsence…."

"ku ku ….. So is that a yes?"

"I never said ye-"

"So pick me up at 9:30 so we can get there by 10 understand? BYE"

"Sigh" She didn't even listen to me…..

**End of Chapter**

So what do you think about the first chapter? Please review!

Kagome: ewww why do you have to come to the club at the same night Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: It wasn't my idea it was Kikyo's so just shut up.

Kagome: Don't tell me to shut up you traitor going out with Kikyo and leaving me, what a great best friend you are…. PLUS telling me LAST about you and HER!

Inuyasha: I already said sorry about that!

Sesshomaru: Both of you shut your nonsence.

Kagome: O.O sorry T.T

Inuyasha: KEH!

Fluffyloverx3: Next chapter… ENCOUNTER with Inuyasha, his girl, and gang; plus Kagome and gang (friends); Last but not least Sesshomaru, Kagura and her posy. What will happen when they meet? Will a fight occur? What will they say?


End file.
